


To Know You

by Prompoms



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU - Everyone gets along, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompoms/pseuds/Prompoms
Summary: Ganon returns, and this time he's on their side. Link doesn't like it... until he does.





	To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Legend of Zelda and I'm not profiting from this.

It had been months of dancing around each other – or, more truthfully, Link dancing around his old enemy with no idea what was going on in Ganon’s head – before the tension between them had broken like an overfilled dam. Ganon… wasn’t a threat now, a prospect that had simultaneously been delightful and terrifying to Link. What was Hyrule to do, exactly, now that its Princess was in no danger, its Demon no longer posing any danger and with no interest in conquering with its hordes of monsters, and its Hero nothing needing to be protected?

That, as fate turned out, was how they had found themselves at this point; “courting”, Ganon called it sometime later, to Zelda’s amusement and Link’s irritation. Still… there wasn’t a word for it, and Ganon had toed the line between ever-present and generally unobtrusive with a precision that made the hair on Link’s neck stand on end. It took weeks, of Ganon – here and now a handsome Gerudo male several years older and feet taller than link – lingering close enough that the Hylian had been surprised he couldn’t literally feel his breath on his neck.

Zelda, for her part, had been remarkably tolerant of this whole situation, and Ganon had the sense to approach her on bended knee and declare a truce, the prat. Perhaps Hylia had imparted some knowledge to Zelda that Link hadn’t been privy to, some clue as to the gods’ greater intentions, because she’d been so… welcoming of it all, urging Ganon to his feet and even allowing him to kiss her hands. It made Link’s head spin. It wasn’t sickening - nothing about Zelda was sickening – but he just did not _understand_ and the Princess hadn’t been able to give him a sufficient explanation for her actions. Even if he wasn’t _owed_ an explanation, Link mused sullenly, it would still have been nice.

He’d tried to tolerate it; truly he had. Zelda’s coronation had been as wonderful, as radiant and as blessed as anyone in Hyrule could have hoped for, and he was still her Knight, but… Zelda had also allowed Ganon to assume the title of her royal advisor. Hylia ordained, she’d called it, and so Link had bitten his complaints back, had remained steadfastly at her side. And Ganon… rose to the occasion, never set a toe out of line. It was infuriating. He didn’t simper – he was too suave for such a thing – but as the months went on, and with the Queen’s blessing, Ganon had become a respected member of Zelda’s court. After one particularly dull feast day, though, of watching Ganon talk in hushed tones to some of the families who had slowly began to trickle back into the castle, it had become all too much. Link had taken his steed and bolted – literally – for the woods around the castle, seeking the solitude to clear his head.

It wasn’t long before Link had realised he’d had company; Ganon keeping a safe distance a few hundred yards from his campsites. The bastard was persistent, though, and it felt like weeks they’d watched each other between the trees, the glow of their campfires inching closer and closer every night until Link was sure he could make out Ganon’s cloaked silhouette… and curiosity began to get the better of him. What did Ganon want? What was his goal here? The question, now more than ever, had _plagued_ Link until one morning he’d rode out to meet Ganon, chin up stubbornly, and demanded an explanation only for Ganon to get that knowing glint in his eye and smile. Not a smirk, a _smile_.

“To know you”, he’d said. What did that _mean_?

Link had, after that encounter, begrudgingly laid down his arms, the two of them trotting back to the castle. Zelda had greeted them with warm smiles and embraces, evidently pleased that Link had finally begun to warm to the much larger male. Honestly, it was infuriating, but slowly and carefully Link allowed himself to relax. Ganon was, as it turned out, charming to a fault. Charismatic, relaxed, even placid, if it wasn’t for the strength Link knew far too well rested in him. But he was so… Link wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ admit what Ganon was. The word was flirtatious, as though he was just a maiden who needed buttering up, and at first it made Link prickle but slowly, carefully, Ganon had chipped away at his resolve. Eventually, Link realised, he was comfortable enough to become tucked up to the Gerudo male’s side in Zelda’s private chambers, warm with wine and laughter. And, _maybe_, good conversation.

It only unravelled from there, as the seasons changed and the nights became longer and colder. At Ganon’s suggestion, after returning from the long journey to Rito Village that had left them both nearly frostbitten, they had slept together under thick fur throws; not as lovers but in the very intimate manner of sharing a bed. Link had barely slept a wink – the threat of waking to a blade to his throat the second he relaxed enough, his blood on the fine sheets was a little too threatening - until the steady sound of breathing had told him beyond any doubt that _Ganon_ was _asleep_ next to him. It hadn’t even occurred to him until then that it was possible.

And so, they’d continued, and little by little Link had found he _enjoyed_ the attention, that he missed Ganon as much as he did Zelda… and, being a man of action, he’d been compelled to do something – anything – to goad Ganon into action, which had led to his calling a favour from Riju who, as ever, humoured Link, sending the parcel with no questions asked. Turning in the mirror, Link had admired his reflection in spite of himself. Gerudo_ vai _clothing was rather unique, at the very least due to the demands of the desert climate and the fact it was typically worn in the presence only of women; it was cool, soft and flowing and skimpy, all but encouraging a wandering gaze, and if nothing else, Link’s time in the Gerudo Town had taught him that he wore it as well as any _vai_.

It had been a calculated move, but perhaps in hindsight, Link had underestimated just how effective it would be as he called one of the guards to summon the advisor. It had been a long, long few minutes, doubt and fear twisting unpleasantly in Link’s gut, until the door opened and Ganon had stopped at the threshold, lips parted in a forgotten question, amber eyes raking over the expanse of bare skin over Link’s body.

What happened next had been a blur. Ganon had become a man possessed, discarding his coat on the floor as he crowded Link, forcing him back until the smaller male was trapped against the wall and Ganon kissed him, hard and possessive. Large, warm hands tugged the sirwal low off his hips, Link’s arms coming to hook around Ganon’s shoulders, not resisting as his free hand had forced the bralette up so none of Link was hidden from his hungry gaze. It felt deliciously obscene and Link had just abandoned all pretence, all too eager for Ganon devour him.

Ganon had been only too happy to indulge him.

“Shhh. _Relax_.”

Link shuddered at the hot breath by his ear, hips working on impulse against the _monster_ bottoming out inside him. Relax? _Now_? Un-bloody-likely. Still, Link’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, and he tried to inhale deeply, rewarded by a big hand stroking soothingly over his hip to his thigh and back up again.

It felt like he was being split in two, Ganon’s cock sheathed inside him more deeply than Link would have physically thought possible. Ganon was no fool and evidently knew what he was working with, insisting upon work Link’s body open slowly, much slower than Link would have liked, with fingers and tongues and the most obscene toys in Hyrule - Link didn’t even want to guess who or what had crafted some of them, knowing for a fact that some of the more _elaborate_ designs almost had to be Kilton’s work.

Now, straddling Ganon’s lap, Link was finally slick enough and relaxed enough to work himself down onto Ganon’s monster cock, his costume long since abandoned on the floor at the foot of the bed. As much as Link knew Ganon would probably have preferred being on top of him and controlling the place, this would have to do. Still… Link would have flushed at the sounds he was making if he’d had the spresence of mind to notice them. He gripped Ganon’s shoulders, white-knuckled, and panted as his body screamed at the intrusion, skin coated in a sheen of sweat. This was _so_ worth it. Groaning softly, Link forced himself to move, lifting up so just the head of Ganon’s dick was inside him and sinking down again, the sound becoming a near-wail when he brushed Link’s prostate.

“You know. This is why... usually Gerudo are women. Wouldn’t... be fair on the men’s lovers, taking a cock this big.”

“You don’t seem to be finding it too difficult.” Ganon’s laughter was low and rich, and he pressed a kiss to Link’s shoulder. It should have been infuriating, Link supposed, how calm and collected Ganon was, but he was too far gone to care, eyes crossing in what must have been a rather stupid expression and groaning needily when Ganon’s hand curled around his dick which until now had been ignored, twitching and achingly hard, between their bodies. Link had to fight not to squirm, heat curling in his gut as one calloused thumb taunted the underside of the head, and thoughtlessly Link gripped tightly around Ganon’s wrist.

“S-shut up…”

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart. So good for me.” It was the murmured praise that always got to him, more than anything else Ganon could do to him, and Link swooned, rolling his hips back and relishing in how his body clamped down around Ganon’s length. His voice, the warmth of Ganon’s hand and his body and his _cock_… it just felt so _good_, rubbed him just right against Link’s prostate, and not for the first time he wondered why they hadn’t gotten to this sooner: Ganon, recent experience had demonstrated, was a _very_ adept lover. Which, all things considered, was unfortunate: Ganon also had the agonising ability to keep Link on the razor’s edge of release for as long as he so wanted. _Bastard_.

Link groaned, legs shuddering as he lifted himself up again, but it seemed Ganon had other ideas as he gripped his hips and shoved Link down, hard; Link _wailed_, biting the sound down so it ended in a hiss, colour flushing his cheeks a crimson, and he could have hiccupped at the unmistakeable sensation of Ganon’s dick twitching obscenely against his insides.

“You liked that, hm?”

Ganon’s voice too had an edge of breathlessness to it now, arousal sinking into his voice at long last, but Link didn’t have a chance to relish it. Ganon, physically, was unmistakably stronger than he was, and Link choked on a cry when the larger man began to control their movements. He lifted Link up off his hips just enough that his hole twitched over the head of Ganon’s massive cock before forcing him back down, hard enough that the air was punched from Link’s lungs, sharp pleasure crawling down his spine over and over again with every strike against that hypersensitive bundle of nerves.

“Fuck fuck fuck Ganon, _yesss_, please-!”

Link felt Ganon’s cock throb, the spurt of his climax a second before he heard the nearly animalistic growl against his neck, and it was all he could do to grip Ganon’s forearms, one of those big hands gripping his cock as the other curled around his waist, holding Link still as he fucked up into him. A second later Link‘s own orgasm crashed over him just as hard, head dropping to Ganon’s shoulder with a wordless cry as his release coated Ganon’s hand around him. His heart thudded against his ribs and Link’s whole traitorous body sang with the release, warm satisfaction flowing like warm honey over his nerves.

After a few long moments wrapped up in each other, Ganon was the first to move, shifting under him. Brows dipping, Link groaned in complaint as Ganon tutted him, lifting his body with him and that thick cock still sheathed to the hilt inside Link’s body, as though the smaller man was as weak and compliant as doll. Link didn’t have it in him to object as Ganon finally let him come to rest on his chest on the bed, ass propped up in a position that was entirely lacking in dignity, and finally pulled out of him in a fluid motion. Link’s jaw clenched, hissing at the loss of contact, and casting his eyes over his shoulder to Ganon, who didn’t bother to catch is gaze, eyes fixed on Link’s hole. Link flushed and squirmed, painfully aware that he must have looked utterly _wrecked_, fucked open and raw, with Ganon’s cum drooling down his thighs. He squeezed his eyes shut, breath hitching as one thick thumb teased over his asshole for a long moment, before he hummed out a chuckle and pressed closer, body deliciously warm against the back of Link’s thighs.

“Hm. Perhaps I’m not done with you yet…”

Link barely registered the end of the sentence before the head of Ganon’s dick pressed into him, and his eyes rolled back, grip tight on the bedclothes. It was too much, too soon, and gods, he was sensitive, the angle finally letting Ganon sink as deep as he had evidently been craving. Swallowing thickly, Link groaned, trying and failing to brace himself, do anything at all as Ganon began to thrust slowly into him. Eventually he swallowed, willing speech to return to him long enough to glance over his shoulder at the Gerudo man. “The hell do you think you’re- aah…“

Evidently Ganon wasn’t in a talking mood now, filling him to the hilt, and Link gave in and let himself just feel it, lashes fluttering as he just let Ganon have him. Ganon’s cum was an effective lubricant and there was no pain for Link’s abused nerves to register, only a heady, gut-twisting pleasure as Ganon started to fuck him in earnest, holding his hips in place to keep him precisely where he wanted him. Burying his face in the sheets, Link cried out as Ganon shoved his hips down roughly against the blanket and drove into him over and over and over, Link’s own erection trapped cruelly between his body and the rough fabric.

“Ganonnn-“ Link wailed out as Ganon’s huge body held him fast, caged him against the bed, and he was reaching his limit far too quickly; Ganon must have known it, kissing and biting the back of his neck, his hot breaths sending shivers down Link’s spine. One, two, three particularly vicious thrusts later and Link was gone, screaming his release and only distantly registering the slick heat of the Gerudo’s own climax against his inner walls, before Ganon’s nearly collapsed, his body heavy and warm and perfect over Link’s own.

It could have been minutes or hours before Ganon eventually rolled off him onto his side, those golden eyes half-lidded and utterly sated when Link finally decided to cast a lazy glance in his direction. Scoffing softly, Link lifted his arms to rest his cheek on his forearms, glad the position hid the stupid smile curling his lips.

Yes, he would _definitely_ need to get to keep getting to know this new Ganon.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should have proofed this a liiiittle more, so sue me. No beta; we die like men.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
